The invention relates to a transport and processing apparatus for a two-component material, in particular for bone cement, with a liquid component and a powder component which are separated by a membrane and which each occupy a transport chamber in a closeable container which has an expulsion piston at one end and an opening for the expulsion of mixed two-component material at the opposite end and which encloses a perforated mixing piston.
An apparatus of this kind is shown in EP-A-0 692 229. A separating piston, which separates the powdery region from the region of the liquid component, is arranged between an expulsion piston and a mixing piston. The mixing cylinder is assembled of two separate transport cylinders which can be assembled via a rapid coupling. This has the disadvantage that during their actuation the mixing piston, the separating piston and the expulsion piston must operate across a joint between the transport cylinders, which represents a discontinuity.